When the Hot Ice Melts
by soultaker78
Summary: What if Icy had taken Bloom prisoner the night she took Bloom's powers?  WARNIGN: FEMSLASH AND RAPE.  New chapter added.
1. Chapter 1

Bloom woke up lazily. The first she noticed was that she was already standing up and that her arms and legs were chained to a pole. Next, she realized that she was naked. She looked around her surroundings, and had no idea where she was. From what she could, tell it looked like she was in an office of some kind with very dark decor.

The last thing that Bloom remembered before being in this predicament was the witches taking her powers and telling her she was the last princess of Sparx. She figured she must have blacked out after that. But that didn't answer where she was, why she was here or why she was naked.

A few minuets later, the door to the office opened, and Icy (dressed in her blue battle outfit) stepped in. She admired her latest prize: the fairy's supple bare breasts, her shapely hips with a small tuft of red hair below her waist.

"Icy," Bloom practically hissed at the witch of frozen water. "Figures that you would be behind this. Where am I, why am I here and why am I naked?!" She yelled at her captor.

Icy only smirked in response to the loud redhead's questions. "To answer your questions, this is Ms. Griffens's office in Cloud Tower. Although, Since my sisters and I took over the school, it would be more accurate to say that this is my office now. I brought you here when you passed out after your powers were drained. As for why you are here without clothes on, that is simple. I am about to have my way with you."

At his statement Bloom's eyes widened in horror. "What?!" she shrieked.

Icy reached for the zipper on the back of her top and zipped it off. As the top fell to the floor, she unclipped her white lace bra and let it plummet to the ground. She then took off her shoes and pants. She had pretty much the same figure as Bloom, but with white hair below her waist instead of red. Finally, Icy undid her ponytail, letting her white hair flow and fall to her ankles. As she finished undressing, a smile graced her lips. But this was not a warm smile. Lustful would be the best word to describe Icy's smile.

"After I found out that you had the dragon fire," Icy began to explain, "I became obsessed with you. You had the one thing I had wanted for years, and I intended to take it. But after awhile, my obsession became warped---- well, more warped if you want to get technical. The point is, I didn't want just your powers--- I wanted you. And now I finally have what I want."

" Icy, you can't do this to me," Bloom pleaded to the white-haired witch.

" Oh, but I can. You see, I now have the power to do whatever I want. My sisters and I are going to take over the entire universe. But for now, I'll focus on you. Tell me Bloom, are you a virgin?"

"Yes," Bloom answered weakly, because she had a bad idea where this was going.

"Not for long," after saying this, Icy walked over to Bloom, and put her tongue in the fairy's mouth. Icy was glad she had placed a spell of nonaggression on Bloom, to keep the fiery fairy from biting the witch's tongue in this situation and struggling too much. Once the two teens were lip-locked, Icy placed her right hand on the fairy's ass, and stroked her red hair with the left hand.

After about five minuets of forced making out (with occasional breaks for air), Icy broke away from the restrained redhead. She then placed her mouth over her prisoner's groin, and began exploring Bloom's vagina with her tongue. Icy heard the fairy's moans of pleasure, and felt gratified from having this kind of power. A short while later Icy pulled away from Bloom, and used her tongue to wipe the cum around her mouth away.

Two minuets later, Stormy walked into the office. "Icy, are done playing with your new toy yet?" the weather witch barked at her sister. "It's about fucking time we started the ritual to raise the army of decay."

"all right, you fucking wet blanket." Icy responded to her youngest sibling as she stepped away from her prize and toward her discarded clothes. As she started getting dressed, she faced Stormy. "I hope you don't plan on fucking Bloom, because I have no intention of sharing."

"For the last time Icy, I'm not gay." Stormy yelled.

"Right," Icy said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, just get dressed and move your ass," Stormy said and then walked out of the room.

After Icy put her clothes back on, she said, "don't worry Bloomy, after I'm done with some family business, I will be back to finish what I started." After she said this, Icy left the room.

As soon as Icy closed the door behind her, Bloom collapsed into tears. It would be an understatement to say that this was not how she imagined her first time. As much she hated being used like that, a small part of her liked the pleasure that rippled through her body from the witch's touch. Bloom shook her head, trying to get rid of those thoughts.

About five minuets after Icy's departure, a bright light instantly materialized in the office. When the light faded, a familiar figure stood in its place. "Stella," Bloom asked, surprised at the sight in front of her.

"Bloom, I'm so glad I found you," the sun fairy stated. "I would of gotten here sooner, but it took awhile to lock onto your energy signature and use it as a beacon to reach you. Why are you naked?"

"Its a very long and unflattering story. Just get me out of here."

"All right," Stella said, and then moved towards the restrained fairy and undid her binds. When Bloom was freed, she picked up her clothes that had been by her feet the whole time and started getting dressed. When she was done, she went near Stella, and the Solarian princess teleported them away in a flash of light, leaving the room and the events that transpired within it behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes: due to the astounding number of hits this story has received as a one-shot (900+), I'm adding a second chapter. This new chapter takes place towards the end of season 2, while Bloom was captured by Darkar and being turned evil.

----------------------------------------

Icy had dawned a very sexy outfit consisting of a black corset, six-inch heels and fishnet stockings. She had also grabbed a black whip. Now that Bloom was a prisoner again, the witch of frozen water was planning to fuck the fire fairy.

Icy entered the chamber where Bloom was being held. The red haired girl was strapped to a table with her arms and legs forming an x while she was being turned evil.

"Hello Bloom," Icy said as she walked towards Bloom. The white haired witch placed her hand over Bloom and used a spell to teleport all of Bloom's clothes off her body. "We're going to have a little fun now."

An evil smile came across Bloom's face. "If this is the same kind of fun we had last time I was your prisoner, this should be good," she said.

Icy's eyes widened in shock. "Wait a second," Icy said. "You're looking forward to this?"

"I really liked what you did to me last time. I repressed those feelings by telling myself that you violated me and that you're evil and that I liked Sky, but I'm over that now. So go ahead and have your way with me again."

Icy realized that this attitude of the red haired fairy was caused by her incomplete conversion to evil. It made her throw all her inhibitions and shame away. Icy had a feeling she was going to like the new Bloom.

The witch of frozen water raised her whip and struck Bloom on the leg. Then her stomach. Then her pussy. This continued for 10 minuets.

Having felt that she had had enough foreplay, Icy dropped the whip and started disrobing. She took off her heels first, then her stockings and finally her corset. Once she was naked, she laid on top of Bloom.

Icy put her mouth on Bloom's right breast and began sucking while she massaged the other breast with one of her hands. As Icy was enjoying the feel and taste of Bloom's breasts, the red haired fairy repeatedly groaned in pleasure. After awhile, Icy switched breasts resumed sucking and fondling.

When Icy was done with Bloom's breasts, she pulled away and was preparing to orally pleasure Bloom once more. "Wait a second," the fire fairy interrupted. "You got to explore my vagina with your tongue last time. Now I want to suck your pussy."

Icy was interested in letting Bloom pleasure her, but she also wanted to put her tongue inside Bloom again. Just then, the proverbial light bulb flashed above Icy's head. She positioned herself so that she and Bloom would both get to suck eachother's pussies.

Both girls put their tongues inside the other's womanhood and started licking. Each of them felt immense satisfaction from simaltaneanasly being pleasured and causing that pleasure. Several minuets passed both them climaxed at the same time, then Icy rolled over so that she was laying next to Bloom.

The red haired fairy made a sound as if she was choking and spat Icy's cum out of her mouth. "You bitch," she said to Icy, "I nearly choked on your cum."

"That wouldn't have been a problem if you'd swallowed, like I did," Icy countered.

"First off, that's disgusting. Secondly, I took more cum than you did since I was below you and gravity worked against me."

"Whatever," Icy said, then moved herself so that she was facing the same direction as Bloom and started exploring Bloom's body with her hands.

-----------------------

Some time later, Icy and Bloom were tired from their activities and decided to take a nap. Both were still naked as Icy snuggled Bloom while they drifted into unconsciousness. Normally the witch of frozen water was not one for cuddling, but she enjoyed the feel of her naked body against Bloom's too much to pass it up.

_Bloom,_ Icy thought to herself as she started falling asleep. _A year ago, I said that I would finish what started when I took you prisoner and stole your powers. I have kept that promise._


End file.
